Comeuppance
by cleromancy
Summary: [ Comeuppance; Or, Our Villain is Humiliated for the Pleasure of Our Viewing Audience ] Nobody likes a guy who laughs that hard at his own jokes. But then again nobody likes a guy who sells you to an elder god, either. [ i.e. me enacting spiritual vengeance for canon by making vector take some dicks. ]


i don't think this ship even has a name. i propose halloween oreo.

* * *

Alit's bare back is pressed against the wall behind them, his muscles defined under a sheen of sweat. It's a hot day in mid-summer, much too hot for this level of activity. "Man," Alit snickers, running a finger up Vector's neck to the tip of his chin, "I think I like you a lot more when you don't talk so much."

Vector gasps something that might have been "Shut up," but his chest heaves so deeply and his voice is so raspy that it's impossible to tell if he spoke or is just trying to breathe. If Alit seems sweaty, Vector looks like a drowned rat - his limbs shake and he's breathing like someone out-of-shape who just tried to run a 5k. Vector tries for a long, unsteady inhale, to repeat himself, but this time Alit silences him with his lips, locks his arms around Vector's torso and holds him steady, feeling him twitch. Like a hooked fish.

Vector moans into Alit's mouth, a sound half-need and half-rage, and Alit pulls away to let him breathe again, and to make eye contact with Gilag, behind the two of them. "Think he's good?"

"I got two in," Gilag grunts, and Vector jolts and half-gasps, like a swallowed growl, as Gilag moves his fingers inside him again. "'Course mine are bigger than yours. This is gonna take all day at this rate."

"What," Alit teases, "scared you'll go limp?"

"In your dreams," Gilag says, grinning sharply at him.

"Like I'd dream about your limp dick," Alit laughs, earning him an "Aw, shaddup," as Gilag repositions himself and pulls his fingers out. Vector's too exhausted to even gasp again, just exhales and buries his face in Alit's shoulder.

Alit ruffles his hair from behind, almost affectionately if not for the way he grips it when he's done. "Someone tired? Out of breath? Damn, your stamina is low for someone who talks a good game, _Vector_," he says. Realistically, though, Vector's keeping up pretty well, considering they've been prepping him for Gilag for about a half-hour and he's come, screaming, twice now. The sheets are already sticky and drying. Vector himself had been cursing and shouting at the two of them the whole time, kicking and biting and thrashing once he found out things weren't going to go as he'd planned. Pretty typical Vector.

Vector seems to be getting at least a little energy back, with the brief break from stimulation. He pushes himself away-or tries to, but Alit's hand is still at the back of his head, pressing his face against Alit's pecs, further down from his original position. "Who's... tired...?" he says.

"Looks like you. Come on, you want a break? For real? I mean, don't worry about disappointing Gilag or anything, I could take care of that." Alit grins. "We know you're not used to it."

Vector pauses for a while, keeps trying to push his head away but keeps encountering Alit's resistance. "I mean..." he says, "you know, if you're offer-AAAAAAUUUU-!"

He's cut off midsentence by Gilag thrusting his hard, large dick right into him-the thing with Gilag being that he's not so very long, but he's pretty _wide_ base to tip-without a word of warning. The only thing drowning out Alit's laughter is Vector swearing, since the shock of it seems to have galvanized him enough to scream at them: "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK YOU PIECES OF SHIT IN THE ASS YOU HUMAN-LICKING SHIT-EATING DIM BULB MUSCLEBRAINED CUMSLUTS! FFUUUUUCCCCKCKKKKKK!" Alit and Gilag laugh until Vector screams himself out, which doesn't take long, ending on a high-pitched squeak when Gilag finally stops laughing enough to remember to start thrusting.

"Wow, where'd he learn that kinda language?" Gilag asks, still chuckling.

"Middle school," Alit says, and this is memorable enough that he keeps losing concentration to laugh about it long after, after he'd pulled Vector down to suck him while Gilag pumped, after Gilag finally unloaded and Alit himself came, snickering the whole time. He's still laughing and muttering "middle school" to himself even while Vector, too exhausted now to even roll off the bed, curls up between Alit's sprawled legs and drifts off into a light doze.

Eventually, even Gilag has to grumble, "It's really not _that_ funny," to which Alit sighs and replies, "I guess you had to be there."


End file.
